Living beyond the pain
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Sequel to Living behind the pain. Six months after Harry's disappearance Theo find himself living in muggle London with his son. Only friends with Hermione and Marcus. Who does he run into while there and is Harry dead or still alive?Slash. TN/HP/DM/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is the sequel to living beyond the pain. It is a re-write to one I had deleted, I re-read it and did not like it and decided to go in a different direction and make it longer. Please read and review thank you. I put the character under Harry, but the main person is Theo Nott. Others in this is, Hermione, Marcus. Harry,Draco and Blaise.  
><strong>

**Summary: six months after the disappearance of Harry, Theo found him self living in Muggle London with their son Xavier. Is Harry really dead or is he alive somewhere? This is a slash story so if you do not like do not read. Rated M for a reason. **

**Chapter 1:**

Crying could be heard though out the small house tucked away on a dead end street in Muggle London. The father of the owner of the crying was slowing rocking the boy back and forth in his arms, trying to calm him down. Slowly the baby's eyes started to drift closed, the father sighing in relief.

"Xavier, son. Shhh. Your alright. I love you." Theo looked down as his son's blue eyes drifted completely closed and he gently laid him down in his crib. He brushed the dirty blond hair of his forehead and leaned down to his give him a soft kiss. Theo turned the light off before he walked down to the living room of his new home and plopped down on his chair, before he started to cry.

He always held himself together during the day, trying his hardest not to think of his love. He never left the house, unless it was to go to the store or bring his son to the doctors. The only two friends he had were always trying to drag him out places, saying he needed to move on. How could he move on when he wasn't even sure if his love was dead. He missed him so much, and he didn't know how he could raise their son alone.

After the battle at the school, the seventh years were able to take their OWLs and graduate early, he had to take his separate since he had been in a coma for the four months after the battle. He had heard that Draco was set free and had been able to take his OWLs as well, he didn't understand how someone that let the Death Eaters into the school could be set free.

The Headmaster had told him that Draco was forced to let the Death Eaters in on force of a threat to someone he had loved. He thought that the Headmaster had erased Draco's memories of his time with Harry, but he didn't understand why a threat to the only person Theo knew Draco ever loved, Harry, would cause him to do something so evil. Since he shouldn't have remembered that love in the first place.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking on his door and quickly wondered who it was. He slowly opened it up and found himself arms full of Hermione.

"Well Hello to you to Granger." He laughed as she pulled away. "Marcus" He nodded as he saw his friend walking in behind her. He was happy that they were still together after everything that happened. He still remembered the damn bet that Draco, Marcus and Adrian had going on and couldn't believe how understanding Hermione had been, but glad they had each other.

"Theo we are dragging you out of this house." Hermione said as she looked at him.

"No I am not going anywhere. Xavier is up sleeping and I need to be with him." He stated as he sat back down.

"I have a babysitter heading over now, so we have time for you to get ready. We are taking you out dancing and I don't care if you don't like it." Theo looked up at Marcus for some kind of help, but only saw his friend smirking at him, while shacking his head.

"You know I can't do anything when she gets like this mate." Marcus laughed at Theo's face.

"Fine who is this babysitter you have for my son?"

"My mother, she will be here in a little while so let's get you ready." She said as she dragged Theo up to his room to get ready. As they were still getting ready they heard a knock on the door and Marcus talking to someone down stairs. Theo froze not knowing who it was and saw Hermione listening.

"It's my mother, everything is fine." She reassured him with a smile.

Once they were done Hermione couldn't stop smiling at him. He took a look in the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw. Lately he really stopped taking care of his appearance not worrying about anyone having to see him. His usually messy hair now had gel in it making it spike up on top. His usually raggy clothes were now replaced with a long sleeve black shirt, covered with a short sleeve white shirt with flames. His baggy sweats were now replaced with tight black pants with a chain belt hanging down the side of his leg. Hermione had placed three spike hoop earrings in his ear with magic, since his ears were not normally pierced.

"You look great Theo. Really. If you were straight and I was not with Marcus, I would definitely go for you." She laughed as he blushed.

"Thanks I guess. So where are you dragging me to anyway?"

"You'll see, now lets go free Marcus from my mother before he kills me."

They made their way downstairs and Theo saw Marcus' mouth hang open once he saw Theo. The woman standing next to him he figured was Hermione's mother and she looked nice enough for him to leave his son with for the evening.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Granger? Pleasure to meet you and thank you for babysitting for me." Theo said as he reached his hand out to shake hers. She smiled and shook his out stretched hand.

"My pleasure, Theo? Hermione has told me how much you need a night out. Being a single dad must be so hard. Any special things I should need to know before you head out."

"No. Xavier is a heavy sleeper once I can get him down, he should sleep all night. I don't really know what time I'll be back, they haven't let me know what we are doing."

"Mom if he is not back tonight I will be here in the morning to relieve you." Hermione smiled to her mother before grabbing the boys and running out of the door. She had already informed her mother where all of Xavier's things were when she needed them, so they could leave as fast as possible.

Theo found himself standing in front of a nightclub he had never heard of and cringed at the loud music coming from the building, and the bright neon lights out side. Their was a line going all the way around the building and he was wondering how the hell they were going to get in there.

"Come on let's go." Hermione said.

"But the line is so long, can we just go." Theo wined.

"No we can go right in." Marcus replied laughing at Theo's shocked and slightly frightened face.

"How?"

"I know the owner, our names are at the door." Marcus stated as they walked up to the bouncer. Theo listened as he gave their names to the big guy standing there and walked behind his friends as they entered the building. He followed them to a table next to the bar and slowly scanned the room, notching that most of the people here were men.

"Are we at a gay club?"

"Yes Theo we are." Hermione smiled at him, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"What friend do you know Marcus that owns this place?" He asked. Trying to figure out who his friend knew that would invest in such an establishment.

"An old friend." Was all he would get out of the other man.

"Well Marcus lets go dance." Hermione said as she grabbed Marcus' hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Theo found himself alone real fast and he didn't like it. He had a feeling that these two had something up their sleeves and he suddenly became nervous.

He felt the table move slightly under his arm and he looked to his side, seeing a drink having been placed there. Not remembering ordering anything he went to tell who ever it was that he didn't want it. When he looked up his heart stopped and he stood up so fast the chair he was sitting on scraped the floor behind him.

"Draco, what, how?" He tried getting out before he felt like he was going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 2:**

Theo felt like his world was crashing down and he really wanted to kill his friends. How could they bring him to this club knowing Draco was going to be here, there was no doubt in his mind that they knew, when he looked back at them they were smiling at him. They knew everything that had happened between himself, Draco and Harry, and here they were having him around Draco again.

"Hi Theo." Draco had said smiling at him, pushing the offered drink across the table.

"No thank you, I think I am going to be heading home now." Theo went to walk away but was stopped by a hand gently placed on his arm.

"Theo, please stay. Marcus said you needed a night of fun, dance with me?" Theo started laughing at Draco, thinking no way in hell, then he felt him self being pulled onto the dance floor as a slow song started playing. He froze when he felt Draco's hands on his waist as he left his arms to his sides, not really wanting to touch the other man.

As the music played and he felt his feet disobeying him and start to slowly sway with Draco. He tried keeping his eyes focused to a spot just beyond the blonds head until he felt a hand on his chin making him look into intense silver eyes.

"Theo, I'm sorry for everything that has happened, with us, with Harry." Theo stopped moving then, frozen to the spot as he looked at Draco, confused.

"How, How do you remember anything?" Theo spat out as he pushed Draco away from him.

"My father figured out that I had a memory charm on me when they tried to get me to let them into the school, he took it off and threatened Harry's life if I didn't do it. I remember everything, Theo."

"Fuck, I hate them. How could they do this to me, bring me here. Bye Draco I'm leaving, I have a son to get home to." Theo quickly moved away and towards the door, hearing Draco calling after him. He just couldn't believe that Marcus and Hermione would do this to him, knowing how much he loved and missed Harry.

He hailed a cab and gave the driver his address and looked out the window as they were driving away, seeing Hermione, Marcus and Draco standing out there looking for him. He held in his tears as the car made its way down the streets towards his house, as they arrived he handed the driver his money and quickly ran inside the house, surprising Hermione's mother as he entered.

"Oh Theo, why you home so early. Xavier is fine."

"Yes I know, I just needed to leave, Thank you again, I appreciate this but I don't think I'll be needing a sitter again." He replied slightly out of breath.

"Oh alright. Maybe you can bring the little one over sometime so I can finally meet him. I'm sorry you didn't seem to have a good time tonight. You should really have some time to your self."

"Thank you. I'll try to bring him over sometime. Thanks again." He said as he showed her to the door, quickly locking it after she left. The moment the lock clicked into place he slid down the door and began to cry. All the old memories he was trying to forget, the things he had moved away from, came flooding back into his head.

His imagination took over for him and he thought he could feel Harry's arms wrapping around him and the tickle of breath on his neck. He wished everyday that the feeling was true, that his Harry was back with him. He knew it was hard not knowing if he was alive or dead, and a little part of him wished that if he was dead they would find his body, so maybe it would be just a little bit easier to move forward. With the uncertainty of it all he didn't think he could ever move ahead with his life.

He knew right now he was only living so his son would have one of his fathers with him, like Harry had wanted. He slowly pulled himself up off the floor and made his way to his sons room. Standing over the crib he lightly rubbed his fingers across his sons cheek, smiling when the boy moved. He loved his son very much and couldn't think of not having him there with him.

Knocking at the front door made him jump out of his thoughts and he slowly left his sons room, shutting the door and making his way down stairs. He looked threw the peep hole on his front door and saw Hermione standing out there, seemingly alone.

"Theo I know your in there, my mom called saying you came home. Please let me in."

"NO. Just leave me alone Hermione. I don't want to see you right now. Go Away." He said threw the door, seeing her look to the ground.

"Look Theo I'm sorry about Draco, alright. We shouldn't have sprung that on you I know. Please can I just come in and talk?" Theo may have been angry at her right now but he also knew that her and Marcus were his only friends. He didn't talk to anyone else and he needed them to keep sane. He opened the door and looked around, to make sure she was alone.

"It's only me Theo. Thank you." She said as he moved aside, watching her take a seat on the couch.

"How could you two do that to Hermione?" He asked once he took a seat across from her.

"I'm sorry, I really am. We ran into him the other day and talked. Found out he had all his memories back and he seemed sincere when he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah well talking and making his moves on me are two totally different things Hermione."

"I know, I saw him dancing with you. I figured he still had feelings for you Theo and I was hoping that you two could move past everything." Theo sat there staring at her like she had grown two head in the last couple of minutes.

"I can't. He….He made me loose Harry. He let those damn Death Eaters into the school. So what if they threatened Harry's life, he knew they were just going to the school to kill him anyway." Theo was crying now, he felt like all he did lately was cry.

"He didn't tell you then, all of it? They didn't only threaten Harry, they threatened Xavier to. When Lucius took the memory charm off Draco they looked into his head and saw that Harry was going to have a baby, they used that against him. Even though Draco knew your son was not his, he didn't want to be the one that was the cause of Harry's son being killed." Theo sat there staring at her. Draco had not told him that part, and he didn't understand why.

"I still don't know if I can forgive him for everything. There is just so much there. Not just because of Harry, but because of my own relationship with him."

"I Know, I just wish that you would give it a shot. Talk to him at least. I'll watch Xavier for you if you decide to meet with him. He lives here in town now, since he bought the club." Theo started laughing for the first time since he could remember. Just thinking of Draco living in Muggle London was too funny for him not to laugh at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Theo found himself sitting at a small Muggle Café the next day, his son laying in the stroller next to him, playing with the toys hanging down in front of him. Theo had a paper in his hands, trying to figure out why some of this news was so important to the Muggles.

"Holy shit, Theo is that you?" Theo froze when he heard that voice, great not another idiot from his past. He slowly looked up and saw Blaise standing there smiling at him and then watched his face show confusion when he saw Xavier.

"Hi Blaise, what brings you to the Muggle world?" Blaise plopped down in the seat across from Theo and kept look at his son.

"Visiting Draco, oh sorry. Keep forgetting you don't like him any longer. Who's this little guy?" Blaise asked as he started playing with Xavier.

"My son." Theo folded the paper he was holding and lifted his son from the stroller, grabbing a bottle to feed him.

"How old is he?" Blaise asked staring at Theo.

"Six months." Theo knew where this conversation was going and he hated it.

"That would mean you knocked someone up at school. I thought you were only with Potter and Draco, and I know Draco didn't have a baby." Theo sat waiting for the shocked look to wear off Blaise's face before he spoke again.

"Potter, you knocked up Potter? God Theo, I'm so sorry." Blaise placed a hand on Theo's shoulder to comfort him.

"It's fine Blaise. It's hard as hell and I wish I knew what happened to him but I have Xavier here to think about." He bounced his son on his shoulder trying to burp him.

"Well Draco said he saw you last night at the club, said you ran away from him when he tried to talk to you." Blaise was staring intently into Theo's eyes.

"Yeah. He dragged me on the dance floor and decided to let me know he remembered everything and just so happened to still let the death eaters into the school regardless, and expected me to stay there with him after that."

"He cares about you, you know that right. He may have had a thing for Potter for awhile but he was always in love with you Theo." Theo couldn't help but laugh, slowly putting his son back in the stroller and standing up.

"No he never loved me, he loved the fact that I was out of the way so he could get to Harry. He loved the fact that he could have someone in hiding and never have to let anyone else know. He never really loved me. So go back and tell him that I no longer hold any feelings for the person who made me fall for them and smash my heart to pieces. I lost a friend back then and I don't want him back." Theo nodded his head to Blaise and proceeded to push his son out of the café.

He finally stopped at a park that was only located down the road and sat on an empty bench. He let out the breath he had no idea he was holding when he knew he was away from Blaise.

He knew Blaise had tracked him down just to try and talk to him for Draco and he wished they would all just stop. He wanted to be left alone, with his son and his memories.

**Switch point of view:**

Over in a small Muggle town in America a dark haired man stood in his bookstore and looked around. He bought the place five months ago, once he gathered himself together. After the battle he escaped to this small town to protect the ones he loved. Voldemort may have died that day, but the Death Eaters were still out there looking for him.

He knew the love of his life would kill him himself if he ever found out about him. For leaving him and their son alone. He hoped that his love would be able to move on and give their son the life he deserves.

"Haden, Hello Haden." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his friend calling to him from the back of the store and made his way there. Alex was standing in the middle of stacks of books looking lost. He liked the name he picked for himself but it was somewhat still hard to remember to respond to it.

Harry thought that picking Haden would be easier to remember, but it was still slightly difficult. He had magically covered his scar on his forehead and wore contacts to change his eye color to brown also. Harry laughed as he looked at Alex, the guy was slightly taller then him, broad shoulders and deep blue eyes with Spiky blonde hair. He reminded himself of Theo and he knew he was so close to Alex because of it.

"Stop laughing and get your cute arse over here and help me." Harry blushed at his friend and quickly moved to help him. It seemed he had gotten himself stuck while trying to sort out the new shipment. As Harry made his way around the maze he tripped, knocking over stacks of books and landing himself right on top of Alex.

He felt Alex's hands instinctively move around him, but when he went to get up, Alex tightened his grip on his waist.

"Uh Alex, I'm sorry." He said trying to get up yet again, but felt the hands on his waist refusing to move. He looked down into lust filled eyes and swallowed hard. He knew Alex liked him, but he just didn't think he was ready for a relationship just yet. Before he knew what was happening he felt Alex's soft lips pressed against his, he felt himself let a small moan escape his lips, he hadn't been kissed in so long, or touched. The kissed was heated, and passionate, but Harry snapped out of it when he felt two things at once, Alex's tongue asking for entrance and the bulge in Alex's pants digging into his leg.

Harry jumped up fast out of Alex's hold and moved back, trying to regain his breath.

"I… Ive got to go." Harry got out and ran from the back room, stopped at the register to regain his composure as someone walked into the shop.

While he started his normal routine at the end of the day to close up, Alex came up behind him coughing. Harry spun around to be face to face and toe to toe with the other man.

"Haden. Care to go to dinner with me?" The man asked, reaching a hand out to touch his arm.

"Alex, I. I'm sorry but I can't." He felt Alex's hand move up and down his arm slowly.

"Why. I like you a lot Haden. We have been friends since you bought this place and that kiss was just amazing."

"You're a great friend Alex, you are. I don't think that I'm ready for more than that right now." Harry moved around the counter to put away some things waiting for the other man to leave.

"Please just this once come to dinner with me, if at the end of the night you don't feel anything for me than I'll remain your friend." Harry could tell he was sincere about this so he agreed to join him.

As the night progressed Harry found that he was having a really great time with Alex on their date. He came to find out he liked the small touches the other man was giving him and couldn't help but think how he could get another kiss from him. After they left the restaurant he found them standing under a street lamp ready to say goodnight to one another. Alex quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him close to his body before he placed a kiss onto his lips, Harry felt like he was in heaven until he heard someone call him, but not by Haden."

"Harry, my god Harry is that you." Trying to ignore the person calling him by that name, he wrapped an arm around Alex's waist.

"Harry?" He slowly pulled away and saw Hermione standing in front of him, he tried not to panic. He didn't want anyone to know he was alive and where he was.

"I'm sorry miss but my name is Haden." Hermione's face fell as she looked him over, seeing her eyes go to his now scar less forehead and his brown eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You just look so much like my friend that I haven't seen since, well a while. Sorry to bother you." She smiled at him sadly

"That's alright, have a goodnight." Harry pulled Alex by his hand and started walk stiffly down the street.

"Haden are you alright?" Alex asked next to him, grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be. I'm having a great time Alex." He smiled at his friend trying to reassure him.

"You seemed to tense up back there when that woman called you by that other name. Are you sure your fine?"

"Yes Alex I'm fine. Just bring me home now." Once they were at Harry's flat Alex pulled him in for another kiss.

"Haden, I would love to be your boyfriend." Harry held his breath for a moment and decided he really did need to move on and begin his new life. He knew he would always love Theo and miss his son so much but he needed to protect them.

"I would love that too." He smiled up at Alex before pulling him down for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"MARCUS, MARCUS" Hermione was yelling frantically when she arrived home from an appointment for her job over in the American office. She couldn't' believe her eyes, even though the guy had said his name was Haden and not Harry she knew it was him. The charm he used on his forehead was not a very strong one and she could tell he was wearing contacts to change his eyes color. What she couldn't not think of was a reason he would be over in America with some guy while Theo was sitting over here miserable and taking care of their son.

"What is it Mione?" Marcus asked as he made his way into the living room to see his girlfriend out of breath.

"You will never believe who I saw in America today." She looked pointedly at him. Marcus just shrugged as he sat down in his usual chair.

"Who love?"

"Harry." Marcus' mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Then why is he not here with you?"

"He lied to me, of all the things, he lied to me. Said his name was Haden and he covered his scar and changed his eye color. He was with some Muggle guy." She sat down in a huff on the couch, looking at Marcus for help.

"Why would he be over there?"

"I don't know. He acted like he really didn't want me to know it was him. I can't understand why he would do this to Theo and his son. We all thought he was dead."

"I don't know. Maybe we should go together and find him."

"No I think you should go talk to him. We'll find out where this Haden lives and maybe he'll listen to you."

"I'll try, but you know he never really listened to anything I had to say before."

"Thank you." Hermione replied before getting up and kissing him.

**Change point of view**

Theo heard someone knocking on his door from the kitchen, he had just put his son down for his nap and prayed the noise wouldn't awaken him. When he pulled the door open he felt like slamming it right back shut when he saw Draco standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Theo spat out, looking at the blond looking ready to murder.

"I wanted to talk Theo. Blaise told me what you said and I am truly sorry for everything." Theo saw the hurt behind Draco's eyes and couldn't believe he was letting the man into his home. He watch as Draco walked in and turned to stand before him, only a couple inches from his face.

"Draco, I don't know what you think you are going to achieve here but it's not going to work. I don't want to be friends with you, let alone anything else."

"Please, I know I screwed up in school, really bad. I saw how you were infatuated with Potter-" Theo interrupted him by saying.

"Do not talk about him, you have no right to." He felt Draco's hand come to his arm and rub along the length of it.

"I know but it hurt. You may have been with me and stopped staring at him all the time but I knew you only thought of him. I fell for him to, and it hurt because he loved you so damn much even though he tried telling himself he loved me. I never stopped loving you and I think that is why it didn't really matter when I lost him, I wanted you." Theo saw a tear leaving Draco's eye and trail down his cheek, he lifted his hand up subconsciously and swiped it away, surprised at himself.

"Draco, I really don't know what to say. I love Harry with all my heart and I have no clue if he is alive or dead. I look at my son every day and die a little in side knowing he will never know his dad. You tried to get Harry to take him away from me when you found out I was the father. I still hold a small amount of feelings for you because you were my first boyfriend but-" Theo didn't get any more out of his mouth, Draco had pulled him into a kiss. He stayed standing still for a few moments before his body went against all thoughts and pulled Draco closer.

He loved the feel of the other mans lips on his and missed having any physical contact with another man. He relished in the feel of Draco taking dominance but quickly snapped out of it when he felt himself backed into the wall. He slowly pushed Draco away, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry. God that felt great, your kisses always did, but-"

"But your not ready for anything right now, I know. I just wanted to do that so you could feel how I feel. I miss you Theo, but I will wait until you are ready. Just remember I am here, as a friend right now, if you ever need me." With that Draco took his leave, looking back a Theo with a smile before he walked out the door.

**Change point of View.**

Marcus found himself standing outside of a small bookstore in America, trying to figure out why Harry would be in such a place. He saw a man that looked an awful lot like Theo enter the building with a smile on his face. If that was the man Hermione saw Harry with he could tell why.

Upon entering the building the bell above his head rang and he saw two men jump apart, having looked to be kissing. When he saw the other man with Theo's clone he knew it was Harry. He can hide the scar and change his eyes but the way the man looked at him, he just knew.

"May I help you?" The Theo clone asked.

"I need to speak with the owner alone please." Marcus scowled at the man and looked towards Harry.

"I'm sorry but I am busy at the minute, but my associate can help you" Harry started to walk away.

"Haden." Marcus snapped making Harry turn around and the other guy looking pissed.

"Do you know this guy love?" Marcus narrowed his eyes at the pet name he used for Harry.

"No I have no clue who he is." Harry replied as the other man smiled and Marcus clenched his fists. Marcus walked up and stood directly in front of Harry, pushing the other man aside and leaned down to his ear.

"You can try to fool Hermione, but you can't fool me Harry. Now is there somewhere we can talk in private." As he pulled back he saw Harry's eyes widen in fear before he replied.

"Yes, this way sir. Alex I will be down in a minute please watch the store until I return." Harry replied before he was pulled into a kiss by Alex. Marcus turned around and growled under his breath making Harry pull away. As soon as they were behind closed doors, Marcus cast a silencing charm around the room so the other man couldn't spy.

Then he rounded on Harry, knocking him into a wall.

"What the fuck Marcus." He screamed as his back made contact.

"What the fuck is right, what the fuck are you doing all the way over here when we all think you are dead. While Theo is over there taking care of YOUR SON?" Harry tried to push Marcus away only to be slammed into the wall once again.

"It's good he thinks I am dead, he can move on." Marcus let him go and let out a manic laugh as he did.

"Move on, move on. Are you fucking kidding me he wont move on. He carries a small hope in him that you are still alive. He doesn't leave the house just in case there is news. He wont leave Xavier's side because he thinks he'll be taken away from him if people find out he is yours. He only talks to myself and Hermione and won't let anyone else near him. He only leaves the house once in a while but now I think Blaise and Draco destroyed that."

"DRACO? What does he have to do with this?" He freaked out

"He remembers everything, Long story not for me to tell. He wants Theo back, but Theo is so wrapped up in you he won't even try. What is your problem. Don't you love him or your son."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME. That is why I am here. To keep them safe Marcus. there are Death Eaters out there trying to find and kill me. I can't do this, you need to leave." Harry went to open the door only to have Marcus grab his arm.

"They know you have a child. They just don't know who the other father is."

"That's good, then I have done my job by being here, they are safe. I have moved on as you can see, Alex is great, I care for him."

"But you don't love him. He looks an awful lot like Theo, I can see why you like him HARRY!" Marcus turned around and left the room, scowling at Alex on the way out. He was right pissed and needed to talk to Hermione about a plan to get him to come back for Theo and their son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Theo was sitting in his living room, drinking a cup of tea, with Hermione sitting across from him. He had just told her about Draco's visit and she looked slightly upset.

"Maybe I should give him another chance. I did love him and maybe it will be good for me." He stated watching Hermione's reaction as she snapped her head up, eyes wide, looking at him.

"Well, what if Harry comes back and you are you Draco. What will you do then?" This made Theo confused.

"You were just practically pushing me on him the other day and now you are trying to convince me not to be with him. What are you not telling me Hermione?" He asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Nothing, I'm just saying what if he comes back and you and Draco have a life together, what will you do? It's something you have to think about for Xavier's sake." Theo watched as she tried to avoid eye contact by taking a sip of her tea. Something wasn't right here and he wanted to know.

"What is it? What are you hiding from me Hermione? You and Marcus have been trying to get me to move on and now you seem like you just want me to wait around again. What is it?" He was shocked when Hermione broke down crying, he quickly moved over to the couch and wrapped an arm around her.

"Last week I had to go to America to talk to the bosses over there and I ran into someone Theo." He pulled back slightly from her and looked confused as to why she would be crying.

"Who?"

"Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner, please." He found himself standing now, looking down at her.

"I'll try not to be mad, but I don't know where you are going with this so I can't make any promises. Now just tell me."

"Harry, I saw Harry." Theo's heart stopped and his knees gave out as he slowly went to the floor.

"How, are you sure? It could have been someone else." He was grasping at anything for it not to be true.

"Marcus went there the next day and talked to him Theo, it's him."

"Why isn't he here then, why didn't you drag him back?"

"He…He was with someone Theo." His head snapped up and looked her in the eye, seeing the tears still there he knew It wasn't good.

"Who?" He felt like a damn owl now.

"I think his boyfriend, Marcus saw them kiss. Harry also said he had moved on Theo." He was pissed now, he picked up a lamp and threw it into the wall. These were times he hated living in the muggle world and choosing not to do magic.

"NO.. I don't believe you. I can't believe you. Where is he. What is the address. Take me there." Hermione stumbled standing up and quickly went to call Marcus to come watch Xavier for them and told him where they were going. The minute that Marcus showed up, Theo pulled her into his back yard and told her to apperate them to where Harry was.

Moments later he was standing across the street from a small Muggle bookstore, watching people come and go for an hour before he saw Harry and some guy leave, hold hands, smiling and laughing. Theo's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Harry lean in and kiss the guy before they walked away.

"I have to talk to him." Hermione only nodded and followed Theo to a little café where the other two men had entered. He saw Harry excuse himself into the loo and followed him, leaving Hermione at a table. He froze when he entered the room, seeing Harry standing, now washing his hands. When Harry turned around, Theo saw him freeze as well when he recognized him standing there.

"Ha….Harry?" Theo asked, not seeing the blazing green eyes he once loved.

"Theo, Fuck what are you doing here? No let me guess Hermione and Marcus?" Theo was hurt by how angry Harry sounded.

"Hermione. She's out in the café. I'm here after hearing the love of my life and the father of my son is still alive. What are you doing here?" Theo asked, fighting the tears that wanted to spill.

"I'm here with my boyfriend having lunch."

"Boyfriend. So what do I tell Xavier about his father? He decided he didn't want us and moved to America to be with his BOYFRIEND." Theo was pissed, he couldn't believe how selfish Harry could be.

"No, you can tell him I died the day of the battle. You can also forget you have ever seen me and move on Theo. Go be happy, find someone to take care of you and YOUR son."

"Our son, Harry. He is and always will be our son. Fine, I'll move on. I'll go let Draco know I'm finally ready after finding out the one that holds my heart doesn't want it any longer. Just know this. If you suddenly decide to come back into my life, I don't know if I can let you. I love you Harry, we have a son together, that should have meant something to you." Theo quickly pulled Harry into a quick kiss before going to the door. "Goodbye Harry, I hope you are happy here."

Theo quickly left, grabbing Hermione on the way to the door and into the ally. The apperated back to his house and he asked her and Marcus to please lease, as nicely as he could. He couldn't believe they didn't tell him right away when they found Harry.

He picked up his son, looking into his face and seeing Harry. He knew he would never be able to lie to his son and hoped that he wouldn't be angry with him for not trying harder to get Harry back in his life. He had to move on, not only for himself but for his son to.

The next day he decided to call Draco and met him for dinner, he said it was not a date, just two people getting together to talk. Draco however said it was a date and he didn't care what Theo thought about it. That night they talked about everything that had happened at school and during the battle. How Draco was extremely sorry for the way he treated Theo and wanted nothing more than to prove it to him.

They ended up back in Theo's living room with a still very awake Xavier playing on the floor. Xavier crawled over to Draco and playfully tugged at his pants. Draco smiled before he picked him up and started to play with him, Theo watching with a smile on his face at how good he was with his son.

When Xavier started to yawn, Theo took him from Draco's arms and brought him upstairs to bed. Theo was surprised to see Draco standing in the door when he turned to leave his son's room. They stood facing each other in the hall, leaning on the wall. Draco wrapped him arm around Theo's waist and pulled him close, placing his lips onto his.

When they pulled apart, Draco was smiling like an idiot.

"Theo, would you please consider being with me. I want to be there for you, for Xavier. I want to be able to take care of the two of you."

"Yes." Draco pulled back and stared in Theo's eyes.

"Yes, you'll think about it?"

"Yes, I'll be with you. I know I don't fully love you like I did in the past, but I know I still hold a lot of feelings for you and I see how Xavier likes you. I want to try to move on with you."

"Thank you, you don't know how happy you have made me Theo." Theo pulled Draco into a kiss as they made it to the front door, not really wanting Draco to leave, but knowing it was just way to soon for him to even think about staying.

**A/N: The next chapter will be a couple years in the future. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry been couple weeks since I have updated, have been sick and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 6 ( Three years later)**

A very hyper three year old was bouncing around the living room, his dad was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and awaiting his friends to show up. Theo's life had been going great, he was still with Draco, and he couldn't be happier, well he could but he knew he wouldn't.

He knew Harry was out there living his life, not wanting anything to do with him or their son. Theo made the decision when he got with Draco that he wouldn't let the other man know Harry was alive, he made Hermione and Marcus swear they would not tell him either. He didn't want Draco to have any doubts in his mind about Theo.

His son loved Draco, he even started calling him fa fa for father. He dreaded the day when he had to tell his son that Draco was not his real father and had to explain about Harry. His heart was almost completely healed from what Harry did and he knew he could truly forever be happy with Draco, or so he thought.

There was a knock on the door, so he put his coffee down on the table and went to answer it, thinking it was his boyfriend and friends finally getting there. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped open and he quickly tried to shut it. The other person's foot stopped the door from closing all the way and Theo reluctantly opened it back up, praying the person wouldn't see Xavier running around like a wild child.

"What the hell are you doing here Harry?" He spat out wishing he would leave before Draco showed up. "How do you even know where I live?"

"I have always known, since the day you found me. Hermione slipped the address to my boyfriend saying that she was an old friend from school and wanted us to catch up." Theo could kill Hermione for not telling him she did that. She knew he was with Draco and he should have known this could have happened. He would have moved right then.

"Well I don't want you here, please leave." He said trying to close the door again.

"Da…Da…Dad." Theo spun around to have Xavier run into his legs and pull on his shirt, asking to be picked up.

"Xavier, please go play little man. Da is talking to someone." The little boy looked up at his dad and then to Harry before he took off running around the house again.

"Wow, he looks so much like you, but I can see me in him also. He is so big."

"Well he is three now. He is also MY son, so of course he looks like me. What the hell do you want Harry?"

"I wanted to talk. I miss you Theo. I know I fucked up by not coming back but I hope you will forgive me for our son and let me be a part of your life." Harry moved closer to Theo, placing a hand on his waist.

"No, You can't do this to me after three years Harry. I have a life, I have finally moved on and am happy, why can't you just stay away."

"Um.. Hello Theo, Harry?" Theo looked behind Harry and saw Draco standing there looking confused. His heart dropped to his stomach as he saw him turn and start to walk away and a small box fall to the ground before he apperated.

"Fuck." Theo pushed Harry away and ran out into the street, stopping where the box landed. He bent down to pick it up then saw Hermione and Marcus standing in front of him.

"Oh my. Harry?" She looked between the two and then to the box in Theo's hand.

"I'm guessing Draco was here then." Marcus stated when he also saw the box.

"Yeah. What is this?" Theo asked holding the box up to his friends.

"Draco had a surprise for you today. That is why he asked us to come over here. I think that is it." Hermione answered watching Theo open the box and then saw it slowly slip from Theo's hand.

Hermione bent over and picked it up off the ground and her eyes widened. She handed it over to Marcus to look at and he just looked from Theo to Harry before slamming the box shut.

"What the fuck did you do Theo?" Theo was shocked, he didn't know what to say. All he could do was start to cry after seeing the ring. Everything had gone wrong in only a matter of seconds for no reason at all, because Harry had to decide to come over on this day. He looked over at Hermione and saw the guilt written on her face.

"Me, what did I do? Why don't you ask your girlfriend, She's the one that thought it was such a great idea to give him" He pointed to Harry " My address."

Marcus looked over to Hermione awaiting an answer as Theo walked up to the house to watch his son. His friends followed him into the living room while Harry stayed by the still open door.

" It was three years ago Marcus, I thought back then that they should be a family. Xavier deserves to have both his parents. Then I saw how happy Draco made Theo and Xavier and changed my mind."

"So you don't think I should be with my son? Or the man I love?" Harry spat out.

"That is not what I am saying Harry. You told him three years ago to move on and he did. This is your doing not ours." Theo watched as his son ran over to Harry and slammed into his legs. Harry quickly bent down and picked him up.

"He is my son also, Theo. I deserve to be in his life. I want to be in your life as well."

"NO. You don't deserve anything. As far as everyone is concerned you are dead." Theo walked over and gently grabbed his son back and moved away from Harry only to have the other man move closer.

"I love you Theo, never stopped. I went though a lot during the last year of school. You know damn well everything that happened. The battle, I saw you get hurt and I freaked. I couldn't let that happen again to either you or Xavier so I fled. I thought at the time it was what was best for the both of you. I am sorry. I know now that I should have been there to help you." Harry rested a hand on Theo's waist and lent over to kiss him, but Theo quickly moved away, still holding his son.

"Leave, I need to go fix something and I don't want to see you here when I return." Theo quickly went to the garden and apperated to Draco's. Harry turned around to face Hermione and Marcus and saw they were both upset.

"What the fuck have I done?" He asked in a whisper.

"You lost him Harry. He is happy with Draco and I hope he can work this out with him. He had been lying to him this whole time and said he still thought you were dead, even though he knew the truth. My best friend is hurting now and I hope they can fix this." Marcus turned around and kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving, telling her he would see her at home later.

"What do I do now, Mione?" Harry asked, slumping down on one of the chairs.

"You need to prove to him that you will be around, you need to show him you still love him. Draco was going to propose to him today. They have been together for three years, Harry."

"I feel like such a fool right now. I let him slip right threw my fingers. I'm going to loose him forever. I have to go Hermione. I'm sorry I even came here." Before she could reply he had left.

"Draco.. Draco. FUCK." Xavier started crying as his dad was yelling, he tried rocking him but he would not stop.

"Give me him." Theo looked up and saw Draco with his arms out, so he handed his son over.

"Fa fa fa fa." Xavier said as he hugged the man he believed to be his father. Theo hung his head down and tried not to cry.

"So, Harry is still alive?" Theo looked up into Draco's eyes and saw the hurt behind them. He wouldn't cry, he knew that much about Draco. He wanted everyone to think he was always strong and never weak.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" Draco asked as he paced the room, playing with Xavier.

"Three years. Hermione and Marcus found him."

"Is that why you finally gave into me, decided to be with me. He moved on back then didn't he. Well seems like he wants you back. Wants you both back." Theo saw Draco pull Xavier closer to his body, he knew how much Draco loved his son.

"I don't want him Draco. I want you." Draco slowly turned around and looked at Theo.

"But you don't love me do you? You have never once said it. And to think I was going to… but you don't love me." Draco just shook his head and hugged Xavier.

"I do love you. FUCK I DO." Theo was crying now, he didn't care if it made him seem weak but he did love Draco and wished he had told him a lot sooner.

"NO YOU DON"T." Xavier started crying and Draco started pacing again to calm the boy down. "You are only saying it now because Harry showed up and you want me to believe that you want me. He is this little guys fa….father." Draco pulled Xavier back a little and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you little man" He said before he handed him over to Theo. "Please leave." Theo thought he saw a single tear fall down Draco's face and felt his heart break even more.

"I don't want to." Theo said

"I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU WANT. Just leave. Here is your chance to have your family now go have it. Leave me alone, I don't want you coming back here. The wards will change once you leave." Draco left then, apperated out of his own house. Theo pulled the ring box from his pocket and left it on the table. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote on it.

_Draco, _

_I love you, I truly do and I wish I had told you sooner. I was so scared though. I had said it to you once before, back in school and you had left me back then. Then I said it again to, well you know, and he had left me too. I was so afraid that if I had said it to you again you would leave me yet again. I didn't want to loose you for a second time. It took me awhile but by our first anniversary I was deeply in love with you. _

_Please come back to me and our son. Yes he is just as much yours as he is mine. He thinks you are his father and I don't want that to ever change, we both love you so much. I will wait for you. Here is the box you dropped and I am so sorry today was ruined. _

_I love you_

_Theo. _

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more of Harry to come. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Theo made it back to his house and found it to be empty. He sat down on the chair and pulled Xavier closer to his body, crying. He had no idea what he was going to do now, he just lost Draco and he was now once again alone. He heard Xavier's breathing slow and knew his son was now sleeping on his shoulder.

Once he had put his son to bed he found himself in his back gardens, sitting on his knees. Everything that had happened that day suddenly crashed down on him and he let the tears flow.

"What have I done Draco. Please. Please" After a couple hours he finally dragged himself back into his house and fell asleep on the couch, to tired to drag himself up his stairs yet again.

He was awoken by a bouncing Xavier, jumping on him. He laughed and picked his son up, throwing him in the air. The little boy screamed and laughed at his father before he was placed on the floor.

"Da. Food." His little boy said as he ran into the kitchen and tried climbing up into his chair. Theo laughed as he picked him up and placed some food in front of the hungry boy. Knocking sounded at the front door and Theo froze. He didn't want to answer it, in fear of who it might be.

"Theo, Theo. It's Hermione are you alright in there?" He heard before he finally answered the door. He was pulled right into a hug from his friend once the door allowed her in.

"Oh Theo I am so sorry. I forgot I had ever told Harry your address. It has been years since we saw him last and I didn't think he would ever show up." Theo pulled away and knew by the look in her eyes she was really sorry.

"It's alright Hermione. I understand why you did it back then. It's over now so let's move on alright?" He asked and smiled when she nodded in return.

"Draco was at our place last night." Theo froze at her words, with his sons cup in his hand.

"Drink, Da?" As he looked down at his son he tried not to cry. Knowing his little man may never see Draco again. He placed the cup in front of his son and moved to clean the kitchen, trying hard not to look at Hermione.

"Are you going to be alright. He told us you two were over." Theo hung his head before he responded.

"I'll live. I'm used to getting my heart broken. It's happened enough over the years, what's one more time. I'm just going to concentrate on raising my son now. He is all I need." He knew his voice was betraying everything he was saying but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Hermione walked up and pulled him into a hug, making him break down and cry on her shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to fix this?" She asked pulling him back to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"No, if Draco really doesn't want to be with me, all I can hope for is he finds someone that with love him and make him happy." He said before he sat down at the table.

"What about Harry? I know it is hard but he needs to know Xavier." Theo looked at his son and knew she was right, his son also deserved to know his real father.

"I know. Xavier has the right now grow up knowing his real father. I was just hoping Draco would have been apart of his life also. What am I going to do when he starts asking about him?"

"He may not remember Draco by then, you never know."

"No. I know he will remember him. If not he will see the pictures of him and Draco together. I'm not getting rid of them. He'll know he was someone important in his life at one point. I just don't know what to say."

"You have some years before you even have to worry about that Theo. Right now you need to heal." Hermione said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

A couple weeks had past and Theo refused to go do anything. He knew he was reverting back to how he was when he thought Harry was dead but he couldn't help it. One morning he had no choice but to go to the store to get some food and quickly got Xavier ready.

As they were strolling around the store he froze when he saw Draco and Blaise standing down one of the isles. He had prayed they would not see him but his son gave them away.

"Fa fa fa fa fa fa." He started yelling when he saw Draco. Theo tried to move quickly so the two men wouldn't see him, but Draco spun around fast at hearing Xavier and smiled at the little boy.

"Hey little man." He said as he walked up to the two of them. Theo tried not to look at Draco and looked right at Blaise, who didn't look happy to see him. If looks could have killed, Theo knew he would be dead from the pissed off expression on the other mans face.

Xavier was laughing at Draco when he started to tickle the little boys stomach. He began to stand up when Xavier grabbed ahold of his finger.

"Come home, play with me?" He said looking up at Draco, the other man sighed and knelt back down.

"I'm sorry little man, but I can't. Don't forget I love you alright." He kissed Xaviers head and stood back up.

"Ok" Xavier replied as Draco turned around and began to walk away. Theo stood frozen to the spot, trying to get his voice to work so he could talk to Draco. His heart broke when he saw him begin to walk away with out even one word to him. He didn't want that to happen.

"Dr..Draco." He finally got out. The other man froze, whispered something to Blaise and continued to walk away. Blaise turned around and walked right up to Theo, looking like he was going to kill him.

"Just stay away from him alright. He doesn't want anything to do with you any longer. Fuck I had told him before to just leave you, that you didn't love him. He wouldn't give up on you, said you would say it in your own time. I knew he was just kidding himself. He told me to tell you we will only shop here on Friday's, so if you could make sure not to come here then everything will be fine." Blaise started to walk away then.

"I do love him. I wrote him a note after he left me telling him how I felt, even told him to his face. I love him so much Blaise." The words were cut short when Blaise spun around staring fiercely at him.

"Stop lying to yourself. If you loved him so much you would have told him sooner, you would have told him you knew Potter was still alive and would have reassured him that Potter was not a threat. Just leave him alone." Blaise left then leaving Theo still frozen to his spot.

Theo tried to take calming breaths to prevent him from crying but it wasn't working. He left his shopping basket on the floor and went home. He knew he needed the food but he couldn't make himself stay in the store right now. Once he had them home he quickly put Xavier up for a nap and called Hermione. He told her what happened and asked her if she could please get him the things he needed. She agreed and showed up an hour later to Theo crying on the couch.

"I thought I could do this. I really thought I could. I can't though can I?" He stated as she sat down next to him.

"Can't do what Theo?" She asked wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I can't do this alone. I can't even go to the store with out seeing Draco, I can't go out of the house without thinking I'm going to run into him. I have Xavier to think of and this isn't how I want him to be raised." Theo stated worried about what might happen.

"You need to get out Theo. There are things you can do and places you can go that you wont see him. Take Xavier to the park, fun places for kids that you know Draco won't show. I'll go with you when I'm not working. How about now, there is a park right down the road, let's bring him there." She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Alright. I'll go wake him up." Moments later they found themselves at the park, Xavier running around like a wild child, playing with other kids his age. Theo smiled at seeing his son having so much fun.

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem, he needs to be able to play and make friends." Just when Theo started to relax and enjoy his time out here it had to all just go wrong.

"Theo, Hermione?" They both turned around to see Harry holding a little boy in his arms. He placed the boy down and watched him run off with the other kids.

"Who's kid is that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ron's. He's my god-son so I thought I would spend the day with him."

"In Muggle London?" She asked again feeling Theo squeeze her hand from next to her.

"I saw this park when I was here before and hoped one day I would run into Theo and Xavier if I came here." He said looking over at Theo, who still refused to look at him.

"Theo, please can we talk." Theo turned and looked at Hermione

"I'll go play with Xavier alright, I'll only be over there." She said before getting up and leaving.

"What do you want Harry?" Theo said without looking at him, watching his son and friend play.

"I want to have my family back." Theo felt Harry try to grab his hand and quickly moved it into his lap.

"No, I will let you get to know Xavier, he deserves that. But that's all the family you get from me." A smile played on his lips as he saw Xavier run over to the little red headed boy Harry had brought and grab his hand.

"I want to be with you too, I love you Theo, I miss you." Harry moved closer and placed his hand on the back of Theo's neck, gently rubbing. Theo stood quickly and faced Harry, anger edged into his expression.

"No, you have no right coming here after three years and saying these things. I was happy, finally moving on with someone I had fallen in love with and for the second time you come and think you can move right in. I'm not in school any longer, not falling after you like some love sick puppy. You ruined everything making me think you were dead and then finding out you were alive, only to tell me you didn't want me or our son. Your lucky I am even giving you the chance to be in his life after that." Theo stood there with his hands clenched at his sides, trying not to hit Harry.

"Fine, I'll take what I can get for now. I'm not going to give up on us being together. When can I come see him?" Harry finally asked

"I have to talk to Hermione. I don't want you alone with him. I'm sorry Harry but after your disappearing act I don't trust you not to run off with my son." Theo walked over to where his friend was sitting, watching Xavier play with the red head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Theo was waiting with Hermione for Harry to show up. He had his son all ready to go for the couple of hours that they agreed upon. He was thankful Hermione was alright with being their with his son, so he had nothing to worry about. She had also wanted to spend time with Harry and catch up on the years they had lost too.

When Harry came, Theo stayed in his kitchen so he didn't have to face him just yet. He knew he still had a spot for him in his heart but he loved Draco now. He just had to think of how he would get the other man back.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed the photo album off the table and began to flip though it. He stopped at every picture that had Draco in it and felt the smile spread across his face. They were so happy together, all three of them. He knew from seeing that ring that Draco was going to propose to him. He couldn't believe everything was blown to shit in a matter of seconds, thanks to Harry.

He knew he should have told Draco about Harry being alive, but he didn't think he had to worry about the other man any more. He thought Harry would just stay away and live his life, like he told him to do. He didn't realize the time as he continued to hold the book and his front door opened. He was jumped on by his very hyper son and began to laugh. The book had fallen to the floor and he was about to grab it when Harry picked it up.

"Give that back." He snapped trying to grab it out of the other mans hands. Harry was slowly flipped though the pages with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Draco was a major part in Xavier's life, wasn't he?" Theo heard him ask. He looked over to Hermione and saw the sad look on her face.

"Yes he was. He loves Xavier very much." He tried not to sound upset about the situation but knew his voice had cracked a little when he talked.

"Papa." He heard his son say and saw him tugging at Harry's pants. Harry bent down and picked the boy up, kissing him on the head.

"Yes son?"

"When will I see you again?" Theo's heart clenched at knowing he was already becoming close to Harry. He was afraid he was going to loose his son now too.

"Maybe next week. If your daddy and aunt are alright with that." He saw Harry looking between the two and all Theo wanted to say was no, you can't have my son. However he said something completely different.

"When ever Hermione has the time, yes for a couple hours." Xavier yipped and jumped out of Harry's arms and hugged Theo's legs.

"Thank you Daddy." The little boy left, running up the stairs to his room.

"He is very smart, talks like he is so much older." Harry laughed.

"Blame that on Hermione." Theo stated.

"Alright well time for me to leave. I'll be over next week same time?" He looked at Hermione.

"Yes that is fine Harry. It was so good catching up with you." The two said their goodbyes as Theo sunk down, depressed on the couch.

"What's wrong Theo?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him.

"I'm going to loose my son." He started to cry.

"No he loves you. You are doing the right thing letting him get to know Harry. You won't loose him Theo."

"I hope you are right. I've lost so much already, I don't think I can go though with loosing him too."

"We need to get out. You need to talk to Draco. I say we have my mother come baby sit and You, Marcus and I go out to Draco's club." Theo sat up at the suggestion with a smile on his face.

"That is a great idea. If I can get him alone, maybe he will actually listen to me." He watched as Hermione quickly called Marcus and her mother with a smile on her face. Theo ran upstairs to get ready and wanted nothing more then to talk to Draco.

When he came down stairs he saw Hermione's mother and Marcus already there. Marcus was already dressed and said Hermione was getting ready. Theo wore a pair of tight black pants and a long sleeve shirt that hugged his body nicely. He spiked his hair and placed the earring's in that Hermione did that last time.

"Alright I'm ready to go talk to Draco." He stated, excitement running though his body. He turned to Hermione's mother and told her that Xavier was asleep and shouldn't wake up at all. Hermione finally appeared and they left for the club.

Outside Theo suddenly became nervous. Hermione could tell and placed a hand gently on his shoulder as they walked towards the door. Marcus told the bouncer who he was and they were let right inside, like last time.

"What am I going to do if he won't talk to me?" Theo asked his friends when they found a table. He was looking around trying to see if he could find Draco.

"Well he is out on the floor dancing so, oh never mind." He heard Hermione say. His eyes finally caught sight of Draco and understand why she didn't finish her sentence.

Draco was out of the floor, with Blaise. They were dancing but they looked far from being friends. He had to think hard and figure out when the hell Blaise had turned gay, or at least Bi. The scene in front of him made him want to run and leave.

Blaise had one hand wrapped around Draco's waist and down grabbing his ass, pulling his body as close to his as possible. The other hand was laced on the back of Draco's neck as he was kissing him. Draco didn't look like he was objecting in any way and he was running his hands over Blaise's body, touching anything he could. They looked like they were about to have sex in the middle of the dance floor, and being the owners of the club the would have gotten away with it.

"Oh God." Theo heard himself say as he felt his stomach turn. "That's why he won't talk to me, why Blaise told me to stay away from him. I completely lost him." He could feel a tear coming out of his eyes and suddenly stopped breathing when he saw Draco look directly at him and stop dancing.

Draco leaned over and said something to Blaise that Theo knew had to do with him. The other man turned quickly and looked at Theo, he leaned down and said something to Draco before the blonde walked away. Theo watched Draco go in the other direction and didn't notice Blaise had come over to him.

"Hello Blaise." He heard Marcus say.

"You have to leave." Blaise stated. Theo looked up at him and nodded. His friends began to stand up also but Blaise stopped them.

"You two can stay if you want." Theo saw Hermione and Marcus look at him and he knew they didn't want to leave right then.

"It's alright guys. I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." He felt like he was going to be sick. He began to walk out of the club until he was pushed against a wall, right before the front door.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Theo saw the anger in Blaise's eyes and knew he should have listened to him.

"If you had told me the two of you were together than I would have. I'm sorry. I want him to be happy. Tell him I'll leave him alone from now on." Theo started crying, not caring that Blaise saw his tears, he was surprised when Blaise let him go and stared at him looking confused.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Blaise spat out. Theo was getting angry, why couldn't he just let him fucking leave.

"I know I lost him for good now alright, I get it. I know you won't tell him, but maybe you'll find it somewhere in your heart to let him know that I love him and I will miss him so much. Tell him I want him to be happy and I'm glad he has someone. Bye Blaise, you two will never have to see me again." Theo left the bar then as quickly as he could. He had hoped that his friends would have came with him, but didn't want them to have to choose between everyone.

The moment he arrived home and sent Hermione's mother away he began to pack. He needed to get away from this area as fast as he could. He needed to spend sometime with his son with out anyone getting in the way. His son was going to be starting school here soon and he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. The days would end up being rather lonely once he entered school.

Theo got no sleep that night and had the packing all finished by morning, he knew he would have to explain to his friends that he was leaving and his son. The moment he told them, Hermione had disappeared, leaving her with a very angry Marcus. He didn't care however, he wasn't going to wait around for her to show back up. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going just yet, he would let them know once they were settled.

He quickly waved his wand around the room and all his boxes and belongings disappeared to his new home. He grabbed a crying Xavier and disappeared from their old home.

Over at the other end of town Hermione was banging on a door. She was swearing under her breath and needed the damn door to open. Once it did she stepped back, not expecting Blaise to be there.

"Is Draco here?" She huffed out, exhausted from having rushed over here.

"Draco, Hermione's here." She saw Draco walk up behind Blaise as Blaise placed a kiss to his lips. She was aggravated by that and swore under her breath.

"I need to talk to you, alone." She shot a look over at Blaise who was about to argue.

"Fine, lets go for a walk." He stated pulling on his jacket and kissing Blaise before he walked out of the door.

"Theo is leaving, if he is not already gone." Draco stopped walking and looked up at her when she turned back around.

"Where is he going?" He asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell us. He had his house all packed this morning when we showed up. I knew he would need someone to talk to after last night." She saw Draco's head drop down as he sighed.

"Why would you come to tell me?" He asked as he looked up into her eyes and slowly backed away seeing her getting angry.

"Because I thought you cared about him, I thought you would want him to stay. I know you still love him Draco, god I can't believe you are with Blaise. We went to the club last night because he so desperately wanted to talk to you, he was so happy thinking he may just have that small chance. Then we saw you dancing with Blaise and my god you should have seen his face. He looked like someone had just killed everything he ever cared for."

"Why would he even care, he has Potter. He has his family back together why would he want to talk to me for." Hermione started laughing and Draco backed up feeling a little scared at the way it came out.

"He's not with Harry, he has turned him down so many times I lost count. He lets him see Xavier because he has the right to, and the poor boy just lost his Father Draco. Theo loves you, has for the past couple years. How could you not know that?"

"Take me to him, please." Was all Draco could say after listening to her, he was to shaky to apperate there by himself so he needed her to take him. They finally ended up in Theo's living room and saw Marcus standing in the middle of the empty room.

"I tried to stop him, I did. He just left." Marcus started as he hugged Hermione.

"Where did he go? Did he say?" Asked Hermione.

Draco walked all around the house and saw absolutely nothing, everything was gone. He was hoping he would find a note saying where he went but no such thing was found.

He let out a sigh and held back his tears, looking at his friends.

"Maybe it is for the best. We can all move on." Draco looked up and had never saw Marcus so pissed at him before.

"How can you say that. He is all alone with his son. He doesn't have anyone to help him. You don't understand how he is, what we had to do everyday just to get him to leave the house. Fuck if that is how you feel, that it is better off this way, maybe he doesn't deserve you." Marcus grabbed Hermione's hand as he left.

Draco stood in the middle of the now empty house and fell to his knees. He began to cry and let out a frustrated scream. He just let the love of his life walk completely out of his life, all because he was too stubborn to listen to him.

**A/N: The next chapter will be a couple year time jump. I hope everyone likes it so far. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ( Two Years Later)**

Theo sat in his back yard watching his five year old son playing on his swing set. The past two years had been hell for him, being alone with his son. He now lived in a fully muggle community, and used no magic at all. He knew his son was going to be powerful, he kept having bouts of accidental magic for the past year. He even had to go as far as pull his son out of school so he could teach him how to control it.

Now that he was five, Theo knew he had to go back to class. The legal system here wouldn't allow him to keep him home. Xavier was still having trouble controlling himself however and he was afraid that he would have to move again.

Just then Xavier jumped off the swing and Theo sprang to catch him, he however just glided down to the ground laughing at his father. Theo stood there shocked for a moment before he lifted his laughing son up into his arms.

"Oh Xavier, you know you can't do that."

"But we are at home dad. No one is here."

"I know, Hey how would you like to go to school with kids who can do magic just like you." He saw the smile spread across his son's face and knew what he had to do.

"Really dad. Just like me?" His son wrapped his arms around his neck as they went into the house.

"Yes son. Why don't you go play in your room and I'll look for a place for us to live so you can go to school."

"Thank you dad, thank you." He sat down heavily in the chair as he watched his son run up the stairs.

He knew this time would come, that he had to go back into the magical world. He was just hoping it would have been longer. He unpacked his wand from the box he had shoved it in two years ago and waved it at his fireplace, to connect it to the floo network. As he sat down in front of the fire he called out Hermione's name and waited. Moments later he saw his friends head staring back at him with a look of shock on her face.

"OH MY GOD THEO. Is that you, oh my god." He didn't even have a chance to say anything before he found himself wrapped in her arms.

"Yes, It's me. Can you let me go now."

"Hermione, where did you… Theo?" Theo looked over and saw Marcus walking into his house now. He saw the angry look on his friends face and backed away.

"I know you two must be really angry with me but I had to leave. I'm sorry."

"Dad. Dad." He heard his son stomping down the stairs calling him.

"Xavier, please go back up stairs. Dad has some friends over he needs to talk to right now." He spoke softly to his son, who nodded and ran back up the stairs.

"Wow, he has gotten so big Theo. He is so cute." Hermione stated.

"Yeah. That is why I called you. I need a place to live back home." He sighed without looking up at his friend.

"You just want to come back in our lives after two years Theo. Two years of us freaking out , not knowing where you two were, if you two were even still alive?" Marcus spat out at him.

"I know. I am sorry. I should have at least let you know we were alright. I really need to go back now. Xavier can't control his magic and he needs to be in school. He needs to learn and be around other kids like him." Theo stated still not looking directly at them.

"There is a place right up the street from us Theo, I'll go talk to our landlord right now, I'm sure he'll let you move right in." She hugged him before she left, giving Marcus a look that he didn't understand.

"Marcus." He was interrupted before he could say any more.

"This is the last time we help you Theo, If you leave again I won't let her. We have all been worried sick about you two. You took him away from all of us Theo."

"I know I have some explaining to do to Harry, I had no right just taking him from his papa."

"I'm not just talking about Harry, Theo. I'm talking about Draco too." Theo's head snapped up at hearing that and quickly looked up the stairs.

"He didn't care, and probably won't now. Please don't talk to me about Draco. It is hard enough having to tell my son about him, he never forgot him." Just when Marcus was about to say something else Hermione came back.

"He said you have the place, you can move in when ever you want, just give him the rent when you get settled." She was beaming. He couldn't believe how happy she was.

"Thank you. I'll be there tonight. I have a couple loose ends I have to tie up here and I'll be there. Thank you so much." He gave Hermione a hug and Marcus a sideway glance before they left. He waved his wand around the downstairs, just like he did two years ago and everything was packed. When he made his way upstairs he was so shocked he didn't know what to do. Everything up there was packed and Xavier was standing in the middle of his room, just staring at everything.

"Son, what happened?" He said as he lifted him into his arms.

"I don't know. I heard you say we will move today and everything just started flying around me." Theo smiled, he couldn't believe how magically strong his son was.

"That's alright, saves me time. Let's go over and look at our new home." Theo brought his son down and outside, laughing at the confused look on his sons face.

"How are we getting there dad?"

"It is called apperating. Just hold on to me and stay calm alright." His son nodded as he apperated them to their new house. The little house elf that was there was waiting for them inside.

"Can you please go to this address and bring everything that is there back, thank you."

"Yes Sir, anything for the new master of the house Sir." His son had his mouth hung open as he watch the elf pop in and out with all their stuff.

"Dad, what is that?"

"That is a house elf. They do all the work around the house and get things if you need them. You treat him good son and he will be like a best friend to you." He smiled thinking about his own house elf growing up.

After he had gotten his son to bed that night, which took an amazing amount of time due to all the excitement, he flooed Hermione and asked her to come over. As he was waiting for her to get there he quickly magically unpacked all his things.

"Hello Theo, How do you like the house?"

"It is great Hermione. Thank you so much. I still can't apologize enough for what I did two years ago. I just couldn't take it anymore. Everything with Harry and Draco, I just needed to get out."

"I understand that Theo, you could have told me where you were going. Draco."

"No please. It is still hard. Please don't talk about him. Xavier still asks questions and I just can't believe he still remembers him." Theo sank down into the couch and shook his head.

"Well he was such a big part of his life for three years Theo, he was his father. I think you should talk to Draco, even if only for your son." Theo knew she was right, he needed to talk to him as soon as he could, before he found out he was back.

"Could you stay and keep an eye on him, I'll go to the club and talk to him."

"Do you want us to go with you. My mom would love to watch him." He looked at her for a moment but decided against it.

"No, I need to do this on my own. Have Marcus come over if you want. Thank you Hermione." She nodded as he left the house.

Moments later he found himself back where it all began. The first time he saw Draco after school, then the reason he left when he saw him and Blaise together. When he looked out on the dance floor it felt like de ja vu all over again. He saw Blaise and Draco dancing and almost, almost left. He pulled all his courage up and moved slowly over to them.

Once he was there he tapped Draco on the shoulder to get his attention.

"May I cut in?" He asked as Draco turned around with a very shocked expression on his face. He looked up at Blaise and saw that he was trying not to pull out his wand.

"Yeah, yes. Blaise I'll be up in a minute." Draco said without looking at the other man. Theo slowly placed his hands on Draco's waist and pulled him closer so they could talk.

"Xavier needs you in his life Draco. I know you are with Blaise, but please consider coming over just to do something with him." He felt his body being pulled even closer to Draco and he tried to push away a little. Draco was having none of that and held onto him tightly.

"I don't just want to be there for him Theo, I want you." Theo stopped all movement then and stared into those grey eyes.

"You have Blaise." He said as he let his hands drop. He was thinking about how the hell could he be here. He shouldn't have come. "Just ask Hermione where I live now, she knows. If you want to see Xavier let her know and shell get me the message. Bye Draco." He quickly walked out of the club, ignoring Draco yelling his name.

When he got home he told Hermione he was tired and needed to get some rest. The day had been very stressful between moving and facing Draco he just needed time alone. As he was laying down, almost asleep, he heard pounding on his door. The moment he opened it, he wished he had stayed in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

When Theo opened his door all he wanted to do was slam it in the person's face. He didn't want to see anyone at that moment, having already spoken to Draco. Harry was standing outside, looking furious with him. He understood, having taken his son away for two years with out a word. He only hoped now Harry understood how he felt thinking he was dead all those years ago.

"Where the hell have you been, where is my son?" Harry spat at him as he walked into the house.

"He is asleep, but if you don't quiet down he will wake up. What do you want Harry? I've had a rather long day and would just like to get to bed." He saw the look on Harry's face and knew those were the wrong words to say to him

"Bed, I could join you! I however want to talk about what made you think you could take our son away for two years and not let me know where you were?" Harry was standing close to him now and he slowly moved back.

"You didn't care for the first three years of his life Harry. You faked your death, moved on and even after I found you told me you wanted nothing to do with us. Then you show up out of the blue expecting everything to just go back to how it used to be. Draco moved on now as well, so I had no one but MY son and I wanted to get the hell away from everything and everyone for awhile." Theo was so worn out he just sat on the floor, not caring what Harry did right then.

"He is my son to you know. I love him and I was so worried something had happened to the two of you. I even had to practically beat Draco away because he thought I knew where you were, He really Lo"

"STOP, just stop alright" He interrupted Harry, "I don't want to hear about him right now. Not from you. Can you just leave and come back tomorrow, you can take Xavier for the day if you would like." He looked up at Harry hoping he would understand he needed to be alone.

"You mean with out supervision?" Harry look at him in surprise.

"Yes, I trust you not to take him away from me. If you do not bring him back I will have the ministry after your ass, I don't care if you are their golden boy or not."

"Alright, I leave for now, but I'll be here first thing in the morning. You really need to talk to Draco though." Theo looked up from stormy eyes at this and clenched his fists.

"I said do not talk to me about him. He has Blaise. I went to talk to him tonight and they were really cozy on the dance floor together yet again."

"But he…."

"NO, Just leave alright." Theo interrupted, standing to open the door and show Harry out.

Theo went to bed that night regretting coming back to this world. He wished Xavier wasn't as powerful as he was and knew how to control his magic. If he could do that then he would have stayed away. He also knew that his little boy needed his Papa too, even if he didn't remember him all that much. He was also trying to think why everyone seemed to be trying to push him to talk to Draco when the other man looked like he was happy enough with Blaise.

Waking up the next morning was not the best thing Theo could have done. The sound of banging was coming from Xavier's room and he quickly made his way there. When he opened the door he found his son sitting in the middle of the floor throwing a fit.

"What is wrong Xavier." The little boy was magically throwing things around his room and a photo book suddenly smacked Theo in the head. When he held it in his hands he saw a picture of Draco holding Xavier. He had thought he hid this book away, every time his son saw a picture of Draco he would start having a fit. The little boy didn't understand that Draco was not his real father and wanted to know why he left him.

"I want Father. I WANT FATHER!" He was screaming. Theo leant down and picked his son up, holding him to his chest and rubbing his back.

"I know Son, I know."

"Why did he leave me? I want Father." After several minutes of this he finally got his son to calm down and eat breakfast. As they were sitting at the table he saw Harry walking up the front lawn.

"Hello Harry." He stated as he opened the door and let the other man in. "I don't know how he is going to react to you Harry. So please don't be hurt, and remember he has to get to know you. Xavier this is Harry, your Papa. Do you remember him?" His son looked up from his food and slowly nodded his head.

"A little. Why is he here?"

"You are going to spend the day with him today."

"NO I WANT FATHER!" Theo hung his head and kneeled next to his son, giving him a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I know you do sweetie but Harry is you Papa and he would like to do some very fun things with you today and if you are a very good boy you can pick what we have for dinner tonight alright?" He saw the smile spread across his son's face and he threw his arms around his neck.

"I'll be a very good boy and tonight we have Sloppy Joe."

"Alright Harry, Please have him back by six so he can have his dinner. I hope you have fun son, and make me proud by behaving." He waved goodbye to his son and Harry as they walked down the street. This would be the first time he had let his son go anywhere with anyone without him or Draco there. As soon as he shut the door and was ready to clean up the kitchen another knock came to his front door.

"Who the hell is it now. Can't a person have any peace. I have only lived here for one night." He spat out as he opened the door only to have his mouth drop.

"I asked Hermione where you lived, amazing it is only down the road from her." Theo saw Draco smirk at him. "You going to let me in." Theo felt him self nod and move out of the way for the other man, yelling at his body for doing so.

"Xavier just left. So if you want to see him you will have to come back later when Harry brings him home."

"You let him take him on his own?" Draco looked upset about this.

"Yes, he is his Papa, he has the right." Theo stood against the door, watching Draco move about his living room.

"I missed you Theo, I went crazy after you left. I spent over a year trying to find the both of you, searched every Muggle community I could find to no avail. I'm so glad you both are back and safe." Draco had moved to right in front of Theo, staring him in the eyes.

"I bet Blaise wasn't happy about that?" Theo spat out. Wondering why if he had Blaise he would care enough to look for him at all.

"We were together for Three Years Theo. Do you think I wouldn't care enough to try and find you, get you back in my life?" Draco raised a hand and cupped Theo's cheek, rubbing his thumb across it.

"You looked so happy with Blaise back then and again last night. Why are you doing this to me Draco, I'm trying to move on."

"NO. No, I want you and Xavier in my life Theo. I love the both of you. I was stupid to think you would go behind my back two years ago when Harry turned up. I wish I could change how I reacted to that and still be with you and not have lost these last two years. Please come back to me?" Theo felt Draco's other hand on his waist and couldn't help but move forward into his touch.

"What about Blaise?" He asked worried about the other man.

"He knows why I am here. I haven't done anything other than dance with him and kiss when we were drunk. I swear to you."

"Xavier never forgot you, I had to hide you pictures or he would go into a fit. It killed me to see him like that, not having you here with us. I love you Draco. You have to trust me and not think I'll go running off with anyone if this is going to work." Draco had the biggest smile on his face before he pulled Theo closer to him and kissed him passionately. The door opened just then and Xavier came running into the house.

"Daddy, I forgot….. FATHER" Theo moved away from Draco, laughing as his son bolted right into his arms. Draco picked him up and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I missed you little one. You have gotten so big." He kissed the boy on the head.

"Are you staying, are you going to live with us. I missed you so much Father. I kept telling Daddy to come and get you, but he wouldn't." Xavier rambled out making all the men laugh.

"He forgot his jacket, it looks like it is going to get cool out here. Hey Draco." Harry said as soon as Xavier calmed down.

"So Daddy is Father staying now, I don't want him to leave." Theo shook his head yes to Draco as if answering an unspoken question and smiled at how bright Draco's face lit up.

"Yes son, I'm staying. We have a lot to catch up on. Right now you have to spend time with your Papa and I'll see you tonight alright."

"oh alright Father. Let's go Papa." The little boy went slowly out of the house with Harry following him.

"I think we have a lot to catch up on too." Draco smiled as he pulled Theo up the stairs and found the bedroom.

"Oh do we now?" Theo laughed as he was tossed on the bed with his clothes magically removed.

"Yes, I want to reacquaint my self with that body of yours Love."

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt end but I don't think I can go any further into this without it dragging on to something ridiculous. I hope everyone liked it and please review. **


End file.
